The Exchange
by TheGoldenSnatch93
Summary: Hermione is staying at Will's house as part of a Muggle Studies project over the Summer before sixth year. Will starts to fall in love with her but Hermione's growing closer to Simon and Ron's none too pleased about either. Slightly AU, rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there readers, if you're reading this right now, you've stumbled across a fanfic unlike any other. This journey you are about to embark on is written by two people, myself (Sam) and my friend/colleague (Taylor). We are both avid readers and viewers of Harry Potter and The Inbetweeners, so what better way to celebrate the two than to write a fanfic about it, of course **

**We haven't written all the chapters but this is the prologue, so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own either The Inbetweeners or Harry Potter. **

Prologue

_At Hogwarts Before Summer _

"I don't see why you can't just stay home for the holidays," Ron said, flicking through the brochure Hermione was showing them about her Muggle Studies Exchange project. "Your parents are muggles!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, clearly her explanation had fallen on deaf ears. "Because, Ronald, the point of the project is to get an outside perspective of suburban teenage muggle life."

"Oh," Ron replied, more interested in eating Chocolate Frogs than debating any further.

"Honestly, Ronald, I don't even know why I try anymore," Hermione responded, clearly annoyed. Trying to diffuse the tension, Harry leafed through the information about the project Hermione had laid out in front of them and tried to think of something to say.

"Are you sure it's going to be safe?" Harry asked, thinking of Dudley's gang. Since magic wasn't allowed during the project, he shuddered to think about Hermione wandering the unprotected streets.

"It won't be that bad, need I remind you I've lived with muggles my whole life," Hermione said, looking at Harry pointedly.

"Exactly why I find this so pointless," Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione then turned to him, fed up. "Look, Ronald! I don't expect you to understand but the project is going to be an enlightening experience for both me and Bernadette."

"Big- bum Bernadette?" Ron snorted, choking slightly on his Chocolate Frog, "You're doing this thing with her?"

"Not _with _her!" Hermione replied, tersely, "Haven't you been listening? We're staying with different families in the same neighbourhood."

Sensing trouble, Harry stepped in again. "How do you know these people aren't a bunch of complete weirdos?"

"I know because of this," Hermione said, reaching into her bag. Smiling, she handed Harry a package with a muggle photograph taped to the front.

The photo in question featured a boy and a woman; they stood in front of a pleasant looking house in a, what looked like, respectable neighbourhood. The boy in the photograph wore glasses and a school uniform, carrying a briefcase; whereas the woman wore a dress that accentuated her bosoms.

Harry felt movement beside him and looked up to see that Ron was also peering closely at the photograph.

"He looks like a right git," Ron said after a moment, pointing unnecessarily at the young bloke in the picture.

"Really, Ron, really?" Hermione sighed in defeat, as she plucked the package from Harry and opened it up. She cleared her throat and read aloud the letter her hosts had written to her.

_Dear Hermione, _

_We are thrilled that you are coming to stay with us as part of your school study into single parent families in the suburbs. At first I was rather confused, considering I had never heard of such a program before but I am flattered that you would choose my mother and I as observational subjects. _

_I think you'll find that we are upstanding citizens and will make your stay most enjoyable. Despite the absence of a father figure, I am very mature for my age and am doing extremely well at school, as I'm sure you will notice. _

_My mum and I quite enjoyed reading your letter and the picture of you was lovely- _

"YOU'RE SENDING THAT TWAT PICTURES?" Ron interrupted, outraged.

Harry chuckled, while Hermione continued as if nothing had happened.

_We put it up on the fridge-_

"More like under his pillow..." Ron mumbled under his breath.

_We can't wait for your arrival so we can finally meet you in person. _

_Warm Regards, _

_William McKenzie. _

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, mouth gapping open.

"Well, it appears to be a letter from Hermione's host family," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Ron replied defensively. "I was right - right knob he is."

"And you're deducing all this from a letter and a photograph?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"I'm just really good at reading people, that's all," Ron replied, smirking cockily.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort when Harry interceded, "Look Hermione, he sounds like an alright guy, maybe a bit weird, but alright all the same."

Ron looked at Harry as though he'd just betrayed him and had gone and joined the Death Eaters, while Hermione smiled warmly at Harry and said, "Thank you, Harry, I'm glad _someone_," here she looked pointedly at Ron who was scowling from his position on the couch. "Is supporting what I do."

"I never said I wasn't supporting you!" Ron cried in anger, his body straightening up.

"Well it sure sounded like it to me! You're constantly putting down what I like," Hermione said and gestured angrily.

"Oh, so you're saying you _like_ this prat, do you?" Ron accused her, his ears slowly turning the colour of his hair.

"You're being ridiculous, Ronald!"

Harry, who was sitting in between his two friends, slowly sunk down into the couch and pretended to blend into the furniture.

"_I'm _being ridiculous? Look at you – " Ron started but Hermione had already grabbed her belongings and was heading towards the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"I'm done talking about this, if you'll excuse me," she announced, turned around and stalked off up the stairs, effectively ending the conversation.

Ron stood startled by the abrupt exit and continued to stare at the stairwell Hermione had disappeared through, whilst Harry awkwardly looked up at Ron and his finger nails.

Just as Harry was about to open his mouth to comment, the portrait door swung open and Seamus Finnigan ambled through the doorway and stood with the two boys, oblivious to the tension.

The two watched as he picked up the photo Hermione had left on the table, studied it for a moment and chuckled, "She's got nice tits."

"Shut up, Seamus," Ron snapped and walked away in a huff leaving Harry to ponder why in the name of Merlin his friends didn't just get to it already.

He guessed he'd never know.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is currently under construction and should be up soon. Drop us a review so we know what you guys think of it. Thanks!- Taylor and Sam :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hi gang! Great to see a few of you have put this story on alert and that the review we got was actually positive! Yay! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :) _**

**_As always, we own neither Harry Potter, or the Inbetweeners. _**

* * *

><p><em>Will Narration: <em>

_I had hit the jackpot. An actual girl with actual boobs was coming to stay at my house for the whole summer. Yes, that's right, the WHOLE Summer. Three months with me, my house and a girl. Of course, looking at my track record with females, I was kind of worried something was going to balls this up. You see, I wasn't worried about my mum embarrassing me - everyone loved my Mum, sometimes a little too much - it was my friends I had to be concerned about. Jay had already stolen her photo off our fridge to have a wank over._

_No, I had a feeling about this summer, something really good. Well, it might have been my pubic hair growing back but I don't think so. There was just something about this girl...something, magical. _

"Will, can you take the potatoes out please?" his mother asked, thrusting a china dish into his hands as he walked through the kitchen to the backyard.

"Mum!" he whined, "Can you watch the vest? It's new."

"Sorry petal," Polly said, patting her sons hair, "I just need help setting up, that's all**."**

"And can you not touch my hair, please?"

"Oh..." his mother said, smiling, "Are you trying to impress Hermione?"

"Mum!" Will exclaimed, embarrassed, "She's here as part of an educational study. I think that's a little inappropriate, don't you?" He didn't really mean it of course but he was surprised he was that transparent.

"Of course, darling," Polly replied, as the doorbell rang. "I'll just get that first."

"Oh, Christ!" Will sighed, dashing outside to put down the potatoes. If this was their homestay, she was considerably early. He smoothed back the hair that his mother had ruined and dusted the non-existent dirt off his vest.

"Alright, Will?" the voice of Neil Sutherland drifted across the McKenzies backyard; Will could take a sigh of relief, for now. "Ya mum said you're freakin' out a bit."

Will was quick to get defensive. "Oh hello, Neil and I'm not freaking out, I'm just trying to make everything perfect for the barbeque my mum's putting on for the girls from the exchange study."

Neil shrugged. "I reckon it's best to just be yourselves, that's why my Dad's picking her up on the way home from badmington with his friend Keith. We're just gonna act totally normal." Normal wasn't exactly the way Will would describe Neil's family. "Oi, is that potato salad?"

"Yes but..." Will began but it was too late. Neil was sticking his dirty fingers into food that had been prepared for their guests.

Just as Will was about to scold Neil, the doorbell rang again. He hurriedly straightened his posture and had a wide smile on his face. "That must be them, Neil!"

He could hear his mother's voice carrying through the doorway and into the yard and Will bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Will! Your friends are here!" Polly announced.

Sure enough, to Will's horror, Jay and Simon walked through the backyard door a huge seedy grin plastered to Jay's face.

"Mum...what?" Will asked to his mother, but she just shrugged and walked back muttering something about Hommus.

"Hi there, Will," Simon greeted genially as Will just nodded mutely back.

"Hey Will, so, where's all the snatch?" Jay asked bluntly, looking around at the empty yard rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Deciding to ignore the comment, Will said, "What the fuck are you two doing here? I specifically told you, this barbecue is for host families only! Don't you listen to anything I tell you? Oh wait, clearly not."

"Calm down there Will, these boys are like family," Neil said, joining them whilst wiping mayonnaise on his shirt and slinging his arm around Simon and Jay.

"Yeah Will, come on, it's just a barbecue," Simon tried to reason. Will was appalled.

"Just a – no Simon, this isn't _just _a barbecue. This is the meeting of two parties who are about to embark on an educational journey."

There was a pause then Neil said, "Your mum's invitation specifically said barbecue."

"Oh no, Will's right," said Jay, grinning manically, "It'll be a journey alright, a journey around my bell-end."

"Brilliant."

"Will!" his mother called out from the back door, "I think the girls are here."

"Right, that's it!" Will announced and turned to his friends. "Okay Neil, keep your fingers out of the potato salad, Simon, don't talk about Carli and Jay...just, keep you cock in your pants, please?"

Will turned on his heels and headed toward the door, he made his way toward the entrance corridor when he heard his mother and multiple voices. Girl voices, although he wasn't sure whether this included or excluded Neil's dad.

When he arrived at the doorway, he paused. Hermione was even more beautiful than her picture, although admittedly, he hadn't seen that for a few weeks since Jay had gotten his spunky hands on it and suddenly he felt an itch that had nothing to do with his pubes growing back. If she went to their school, she'd have more boys chasing her than even Charlotte Hinchcliffe did.

"...and you must be Will," Hermione said excitedly, giving him a friendly hug. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh yes! The pleasure really is all mine, and must I say that you are more beautiful in real life, photos don't do you justice," Will replied smoothly.

"Oh well, um...thanks!" Hermione said, flustered. Will smiled in triumph as his mother lead the girls toward the backyard.

Will followed them as he inconspicuously checked out Hermione's bum on the way.

"Here, have some lunch, please," Will heard his mum say as he stepped outside and re-joined his friends who were not too subtly perving on the two girls. He rolled his eyes at them because, honestly.

"Christ!" Jay exclaimed under his breath, "Look at the arse on that one."

"Oi, leave it out!" Neil said, offended.

"Why do you care so much?" Simon asked, confused.

"Because, she's kind of like, my surrogate sister while she's 'ere, I guess," Neil explained.

"Doesn't matter, really," Jay dismissed it, "Because I'd rather get my hands on _that _one."

"Now really, Jay," Will said exasperated, "They've been here five minutes and already you've completely disregarded my instructions."

"Oooh...do you fancy her, Briefcase?" Jay teased, poking Will in the ribs.

"No!" Will shouted, blushing. "I just want to keep an innocent girl away from a serial sex pest like you."

"Come and sit down, boys!" Will mother called from the other side of the yard and they had no choice but to obey.

"Coming, Mum!" called back. "Now, no bullshit, Jay," he instructed in a whisper as they made their way to the table, "It's for a study and I don't want to score badly."

While he didn't want to score badly in the study, what he really wanted was not to score badly with Hermione.

_Thankfully, by some miracle, no one managed to embarrass me any further. We had to sit through a long description of Neil's dad's latest badmington match but if it meant avoiding Hermione hearing any of Jay's disgusting imaginary sex stories, then it was well worth it. In fact, I was going to have a lot on my plate keeping her away from my friends for the entire summer but I didn't have a choice really; from what I had seen so far, she was far too classy for the world of teenage boys. Unfortunately, I couldn't do the same for Bernadette. I can't believe she's staying with Neil, she'll probably come away traumatised, the poor girl. _

"You should show Hermione to her room, Will," his mother prompted from her place at the sink where she was washing the dishes from the barbeque. "I expect she'll want to get unpacked."

"That would be lovely actually," Hermione said brightly, standing up from her seat at the kitchen table. "Could you, Will?"

"Yes, of course!" Will responded, overenthusiastically, shooting off like a bullet towards the stairs. "After you, madame," he said, gesturing for her to climb the stairs first; girls liked that sort of thing, didn't they?

"Well, I hardly know my way around the house," Hermione butted in suddenly, "and you obviously do so logically, wouldn't it make more sense if you went first and I followed you?"

There was an awkward silence. "Oh yeah, "replied finally, "Obviously, I'm such a div sometimes!" He needed to do something to salvage the situation. "I could carry your bag though, if you like," he offered. "Not that I don't think you're not capable of doing it yourself," he backpedalled, just in case she decided to go on some kind of ridiculous feminist rant, "Just because you're the guest and I'm the host..."

"No, that would be brilliant actually," Hermione agreed, "Very chivalrous of you. I'm rather tired, to be honest." Will picked up her case from the bottom of the stairs but then didn't move for a few moments. "I thought we had decided you were leading?" Hermione prompted, gently.

"Oh yes, right, sorry!" Will apologised, flustered. "It's this way, come on." Hermione was tempted to giggle but that seemed rude; he really was trying his best and it was only her first night after all, no one was used to her being there yet.

"This room will be yours while you're here," Will explained, lugging Hermione's case with moderate difficulty into what was normally their guest room, "The spare room, except it's not spare now because you're in it." This was apparently his idea of a joke, Hermione realised some time later.

"My mum's room is down the hall," he explained. "And that," he smiled, pointing to a door across the way, "Is my room, just in case you need me during the night. I mean, you probably won't but just in case you do..."

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to say to that but she decided on, "I'm sure I'll manage," and Will, thankfully, retreated to the doorway. The young witch began to unpack her belongings and make herself established in the room, starting with a muggle photograph of Harry and Ron that she had taken at King's Cross Station when they returned for the Summer. She couldn't help but notice, feeling a little uncomfortable, that Will was still in the doorway.

"Are those your brothers?" he asked, nosily but looking at the picture had put Hermione in too good a mood to mind.

"No," she smiled, "I'm an only child, those are my best friends, Harry and Ron."

Will whole demeanour changed, dropping the gentlemanly act he had had going all night. "Blood hell, really?" he asked, shocked, using language that reminded Hermione and awful lot of Ron. Her shock must have been visible because he quickly pulled himself back together. "I mean, at my school the genders don't really mix, we're sort of opposing forces."

Hermione chuckled in reply. "At my school, only the houses are opposing forces."

Will eyes were still on the photo. "Is one of them your boyfriend?" he blurted suddenly, before he could help himself. If so, he hoped it was at least the one with the black hair and glasses, so she could feasibly have a "type" that included him.

"Ah..." Hermione wasn't sure how to answer that. While she might possibly have feelings for Ron that she wasn't quite ready to admit, she certainly wasn't his girlfriend. "No," she decided finally, "No, neither of them is. I don't have a boyfriend."

Will couldn't believe his luck; Hermione and he had heaps in common and he'd be well in there within a few weeks, if he didn't say so himself. "Well," he said, with a superior grin spread across his face, "Perhaps you'll meet someone who'll sweep you off your feet while you're here."

Hermione wasn't really sure what he meant by that, but she supposed it sounded possible. "Perhaps..." she shrugged, before lifting a pile of shirts out of her suitcase and placing them in the cupboard.

While her back was turn, Will had a silent celebration; things for the summer were looking up. "I'll leave you too it then," he announced, very proud of himself. He had to go ring Simon and let him know about the latest developments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Will! Although, it is funny for the rest of us :P What did you guys think? What advice do you think will Simon be able to give him? Let us know by viewing! The next chapter is still under construction so WATCH THIS SPACE. Much love- Taylor and Sam :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Will entered his room and closed the door behind him. He searched around his desk for his mobile, throwing bits of neatly folded paper to the floor. The floor was scattered with vests and ties, all of which were thrown around haphazardly in Will's haste and worry to try and find suitable attire for Hermione's arrival.

He found his bag lying on his computer chair, opening it and digging through it, Will found his phone.

"Right," Will said to himself as he dialled Simon's number, listening to the dial tone.

"Hey Will," Simon greeted him genially.

"Simon," Will greeted his friend enthusiastically, "I have news."

"What?" Simon asked, "Your Mum's finally agreed to go out with Neil?"

"Ahh...no," Will replied, "And frankly, that's disgusting. What I was going to say was that..." Unfortunately, he did not get to complete his announcement.

"FUCK OFF MUM!" Simon yelled down the other side of the phone in one of his trademark displays of parental abuse.

"Excuse me?" Will asked, confused.

"Oh, not you," Simon explained angrily, "It's just my Mum barging in without knocking. FUCK OFF!"

"Oh, I see," Will said, still recovering from the shock, "Now back to my news. Simon," he announced, theatrically, "I think I'm in love!"

"You're what?" Simone asked incredulously.

"You heard me," Will repeated, confused as to why Simon wasn't sharing his joy, "I'm in love."

"With who?" his best friend asked, having no idea what Will was talking about.

"Si, are you intentionally being thick?" Will asked, sitting down at his desk.

"Oh fuck off, just tell me," Simon retorted. Will could hear what sounded like a door opening and feet crunching on grass.

"Simon, are you outside?" Will questioned, curiously.

"I'm on the shed," Simon said simply.

"What do you mean _on the shed?"_ Will asked, flabbergasted.

"My Mum wouldn't leave me alone," Simon explained, matter-of-factly, "So I'm outside, sitting on top of the shed."

"Alright, whatever floats your boat," Will responded, eager to get back to his far more important line of conversation. "As I was saying, I'm in love with Hermione."

"Your home stay, Hermione?" Simon asked unnecessarily.

"_Yes_, Simon. How many other Hermione's do you know?" Will asked in irritation.

Simon was about to answer when Will said hurriedly, "It doesn't matter! Point of the matter is, I am in love with Hermione."

"But...you've only just met her."

"Yes, but haven't you heard of 'love at first sight'?" Will explained.

"Well, yeah, but – "

"I think I've got a pretty good chance," Will said. ignoring Simon and continuing on. "_And _she's single. I'm totally in there."

"You _asked _her if she was single?" Simon asked, shocked. "Coming on a bit too strong there, aren't you?"

"It wasn't like that!" Will said defensively, "You wouldn't understand!" Simon didn't seem to understand the tender nature of his and Hermione's relationship.

"Alright! Jesus Will, I'm just saying, you can't be in love I mean, you haven't even been on a date yet!" Simon said, _actually _making sense.

"You're right...you're absolutely right! I have to take her on a date!" Will said, getting to his feet in his excitement.

"Wait, what?" Simon said in confusion. "I thought you said it would be unethical to pursue someone who was here as part of an educational program?"

"Fuck that!" Will declared, "That was before I saw how attractive she was in real life. It's decided then, I'm taking her out tomorrow, on a date."

"I thought we were going bowling tomorrow?"

"Oh bollocky wank shite! Do we really have to?" Will asked. "Simon, seriously, think about me for a second."

"We always talk about you." Simon replied.

"Simon! Think about my cock."

"That's a bit gay."

"You know I don't mean it like that!" Will protested. "This is exactly like the time with the pubes, you've completely misunderstood me."

"Look why don't you just bring her to bowling then?" Simon suggested. "Take it slowly. That always works in my experience."

"What experience?" Will responded sarcastically, "Stalking Carli within an inch of her life?"

"Fine!" Simon shouted back, offended, "Ask her out and look like a twat if you want."

"No," Will sighed, "You're probably right. Fine, we'll come to bowling tomorrow then."

"With Hermione?"

"Well yes, I suppose so. But I'm warning you, if Jay decides he thinks he's got a chance with her then I'm going to leave. And I'll be taking Hermione with me," Will warned, thinking it best to lay down some ground rules, seeing as it worked well at the barbecue.

"Well, you should ring him then."

"Si, I really do try to avoid voluntarily talking to Jay as much as possible," Will explained.

"It's Jay, like he's going to listen to you anyway."

"Can't I at least hope for the best?" Will sighed. "Get Neil to bring Bernadette."

"Who?" Simon wondered out loud.

"Bernadette," Will whined, "The one staying at Neil's. That way Hermione will at least have a friend, besides me of course."

"Oh yeah, of course," Simon said. "Well, I see you tomorrow then. The sooner I stop talking, the sooner I can get down from this shed."

'Right..." Will responded, still a bit confused about the whole shed thing, "Bye, Simon."

Will stood up, placed his phone back on the desk and flopped back onto his bed. He had a lot to think about, especially his newfound love for Hermione, which he felt like shouting from the rooftops about, although he couldn't, considering she was in the room across the hall.

He figured it was time for a well earned rest. Getting into his bed, he thought of the day to come.

**A/N: Hello readers. So, we know it's been a long time but we had really bad luck when we tried to get together and write...which is weird, seeing as we don't even live far from each other. But anyway, there will be more because we know this chapter was really boring, but we're setting up for the next chapter :D We hope you had a great Christmas and have a Happy New Year (don't get **_**too**_** drunk ;D) keep reading and reviewing!**

**Taylor and Sam **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry about our absence! We're now back and (hopefully) better than ever! The big day of bowling has arrived but it seems things are going exactly to Will's perfectly laid plans.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Let's face it, when it comes to sports, they don't come much easier than bowling; even Neil, who's basically the equivalent of a dung-flinging monkey, could do it. I was pretty certain that, even while wearing those ghastly bowling alley shoes, I'd be able to look pretty impressive. <em>

_The bowling alley was just around the corner from my house but I didn't want Hermione to walk, lest some speck of street dirt should touch her angelic feet, so I convinced my mum to give the two of us a lift in her car, which is basically the most expensive in the neighbourhood. Despite Simon's offensive lack of support last night, I was feeling particularly confident. _

"Thanks you so much, Mrs McKenzie," Hermione says politely as she and Will exit the car.

"Oh please dear, it's Polly."

"Oh…okay," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Well, we're going now!" Will said impatiently as he slammed the car door.

"Bye Mrs McKenzie!"

Hermione and Will made their way towards the bowling alley together as Will made polite conversation.

"So, excited for today?" Will asked genially.

"Oh yes, I haven't gone bowling for years! I have to warn you though, I'm not very good," Hermione replies.

"I hope I don't outshine you," Will says cockily.

Hermione smiles politely as they entered the complex.

"Did you invite Simon?"

"Yes, but I hardly see how that's important," Will dismisses her quickly. "He's a bit pathetic, really."

"I thought he was really nice," Hermione says casually.

"You talked to him for about five seconds!" Will blurts out defensively, clearly not too pleased about Hermione's fascination with his best friend.

"Alright, there's no need to be so defensive," Hermione says, a bit put out.

"Sorry, my friends are a bit…" Will starts and looks up to see none other than Neil with his whole arm stuck up the shoot of the nearby skill tester, with Jay and Simon practically on the floor laughing. Bernadette was standing awkwardly to the side.

_Oh God_, Will thought looking on in horror.

"Oh my…" Hermione giggled behind her hand.

"What the fuck…" Will trails off as he storms over the four of them. Hermione followed quickly behind, never one to miss out on other people being told off.

"Neil you utter ball-bag!" Will screamed, drawing the attention of other patrons, "What the fuck are doing?"

"I wanted an Angry Bird," Jay explained, gesturing the plush toys inside representative of the popular game, "And Neil's got the longest arms." Neil was still flailing around, trying to get free.

"And you couldn't have just done it the conventional way?" Will asked, flabbergasted.

"Have you seen those prices?" Jay shot gesturing, pointing furiously at the machine, "That's highway robbery!"

Will was beginning to wonder when his humiliation would be complete. "For Christ's sake, Simon!" he cried at he cried at his best friend, "Help me pull him out."

Hermione, sensing the tenseness of the situation, looked over at the lonely Bernadette. "Do you want to come get shoes with me, Bernadette?" she asked.

"Yeah, alright," she agreed, Bernadette looking relieved. They left the boys struggling to free Neil behind them.

The two girls headed towards the front counter, asking the girl working behind the counter for their shoes.

"So, how's living with Neil?" Hermione asked conversationally, turning towards Bernadette.

"It's…an experience," Bernadette replied. Hermione looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate. "He's definitely…an interesting character."

In all honesty, Neil was the strangest muggle she'd ever come across.

Hermione thought it best not to ask anything further, looking back at the boys who were now currently lined up trying to free Neil, using a 'heave ho' technique.

"What about Will?" Bernadette asked, taking her shoes from the counter.

"Will is…let's just say he's, a bit unusual. But very…hospitable," Hermione says, not really knowing how to describe Will.

Hermione looks at Bernadette, and they both burst out laughing.

"He is a bit dorky," Bernadette giggled as Hermione swatted at her shoulder.

"Oh shush, he's really…"

"Desperate?" Bernadette butts in.

"I was going to say…oh who am I kidding he is a bit different," Hermione concedes, laughing.

"Oh please, he just wants in dem pants," Bernadette says uncharacteristically.

Hermione was taken aback a bit, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing yet," Bernadette says, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, and eyeing one of the boys over Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh Merlin, Bernadette, you can't be serious!" Hermione said, horrified at the notion, and even more horrified at this new side of Bernadette she'd never seen before.

"I've got my eye on scrawny one," Bernadette says, Hermione looking back at Jay who was air thrusting into Will's backside.

Hermione cannot fathom why on Earth Bernadette would ever go for someone as disgusting as Jay, but she couldn't really judge, she did say to both Ron and Harry that she was here to also make friends. She guessed Bernadette was one of them.

_This certainly is going to be an eventful few weeks_, Hermione thought, as she tied her laces together and noticed the boys had freed Neil and were approaching them.

"Alright girls?" Simon asked them kindly, slipping his feet into his rental shoes.

Bernadette nodded resolutely and Hermione marveled at her strange behaviour.

Hermione smiled brightly, "Yes, thank you Simon! I'm very excited."

"Yeah, I'm not too fussed with the game but I know Will's pretty excited about it," Simon says, looking over at Will who was doing lunges and squats.

"Yes, he seems a bit enthusiastic, doesn't he?" Hermione laughs and Simon laughs with her.

At that moment Will begins to run on the spot, then lunges once more before noticing Hermione and Simon laughing in his direction and looking pretty damn cozy.

_That arsehole, always ruining my plans_, Will thought and headed over to the pair.

"Hey Will, what was all that over there?" Jay asked, clearly making fun of him.

"If you _must _know, Jay, it was my warming up routine, wouldn't want to pull a muscle. Better safe than sorry, I always say!" Will says smiling brightly and pointing for emphasis.

"You never say that," Simon butts in. Hermione giggles once again behind her hand.

_Fuck you, Simon_.

"_Yes_, I do, Simon. I've said it countless times."

"I'm pretty sure you haven't…" Neil says from his spot next to him, his arm now a shade of red.

Will opens his mouth to respond and defend himself when Jay says, "Oh who the fuck cares? Let's just get on with it; _some _people have more important things to do today."

"And what could you possibly be doing today that could really be so urgent?" Simon asks.

Jay doesn't say a word, just grins and makes a crude up and down gesture with his fist.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a disgusting human being?" Will asks, giving him a look.

"Yeah, loads," Jay says simply and shrugging his shoulders. "Right, me first?"

Hermione sits down and watches as Jay takes his first turn, looking towards a smirking Bernadette, who was eying Jay with interest. She cringes.

"Okay," Will announces as Jay sits down after knocking over seven pins, "please watch and learn."

Will confidently picks up a bowling ball and places his fingers in the holes provided, his fingers gently rubbing the ball as if silently talking to it. It was rather odd, Hermione concluded.

"Is he always that good at handling balls?" Hermione hears Bernadette comment aloud, Jay perking up and looking the girl up and down and nods approvingly, as Simon and Neil laugh along.

To say that Will was terrible was a complete understatement, the ball going straight into the gutter as soon as it left his hand.

"Nice one, Will," Simon said, laughing at his friends' expense.

"Yeah Will, you managed to balls that one up. Even Neil can play this game!" Jay laughed, pointing his thumb in the direction of Neil.

"Oi!"

"I guess it's my turn then," Hermione says, and brushes off her skirt. "I'm a tad rusty."

"I'm sure you'll do great," Simon said encouragingly, as Will fumes at his best friend.

_Oh alright, Simon, just stealing my fucking thunder! What a knob job_.

Hermione manages to get a perfect strike and squeals excitedly, placing herself back beside Simon and smiling widely.

"Oh my, I've never knocked them all down in one go before!" Hermione says and claps her hands.

"Yeah, that was really good," Simon congratulates her.

"Bet you can't do it again," Jay challenges.

Now Hermione, never one to back down from a challenge looks him square in the eye and merely says, "Bring it."

Xx

_Needless to say, I was complete shite at bowling. Whose idea was this in the first place? I'm just going to blame Simon. Hermione was once again her perfect self, besting Jay in three straight games; I've never been so pleased to see Jay sulking in a corner holding his yellow Angry Birds toy, which Simon graciously won for him. _

_Speaking of Simon, despite my obvious objections and what I'm calling 'devious tactics' by my so-called 'best friend', I'm going to have to tell the poor bloke that he has no chance in hell. Hermione is far too out of his league. I, for one, am a far better suitor. _

"Hey Will," Simon greets Will casually at they exit the bowling alley.

"Hello Simon."

"Look, I know you probably had plans for Hermione and stuff but…I was wondering if I could take her to the cinema. I mean, I've checked for times and everything."

_I could not believe what I was hearing. My best friend Simon and the love of my life were going on a movie date. Together. _

"Will?" Simon asks, waving a hand in front of Will's face. "Did you hear what I ju –"

"Yes! I heard you! Loud and clear, thanks very much! And what do you think you're doing, Si! What the actual fuck are you doing? Are you _trying _to ruin my life?" Will says dramatically, reducing his voice to a whispering hiss.

"What? No! And why do you have make things so dramatic all the time?"

"Oh, I'm _sorry _for being so _dramatic, _you're the one ruining everything!" Will says and points an accusing finger in Simon's chest. "You've completely destroyed my plan!"

"You had a plan, for what?" Simon asks truthfully.

"Don't be dense, Simon. You _know _I'm in love with Hermione."

"Will, you're not in lo –"

"Don't tell me what I am and am not, Simon Cooper!"

"We're just seeing a movie, Will. There's no need to chuck a shit over it."

"You're getting in the way of mine and Hermione's relationship," Will says as if it's obvious.

Simon stands there looking at him blankly, "What…relationship?"

"The one that you so clearly do not care about!"

At that moment, Hermione decides to join the two.

"Are we going Simon? We don't want to be late," Hermione smiles at Simon and then Will. "Oh Will, I hope you don't mind Simon's seeing a film with me! I know you probably had something wonderful planned but we just got talking and it seemed like a perfectly opportune time."

Will, who was struggling to breathe as he looked at Hermione, who had rosy cheeks and her curly brown hair looking so very glossy in the sunlight, responded with a weak nod.

"Brilliant, let's get going then," Simon says happily and leads a chattering Hermione to his small, yellow car.

Will watched as Hermione and Simon drove away and down the road.

"What the fuck?" Will shouts in disbelief.

"Alright, Briefcase?" Jay asks and stands beside him. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Oh fuck off, Jay," Will says irritated, and storms away towards his house, leaving Neil, Jay and Bernadette in his wake.

_I couldn't exactly pin point the moment when I became this sad. At first, it had felt as though Simon had violently ripped out my heart with no warning but, now that I thought about it, his plan to brutally back stab me had been brewing all along! I bet he had been planning the whole thing since I got Hermione's letter, knowing full well I fancied her. The bloody twat! _

A full three hours and twelve minutes lately, Will's anger still hadn't cooled down. He had paced tirelessly back and forth for one of those hours, before his mother had sternly asked him to stop, lest his relentless treading should wear down the carpet. He had then moved onto curling into a foetal position on his bed and thinking up creative swear words to call Simon but even that had gotten boring after a while. He'd spent the best part of the last forty minutes staring intently out of his bedroom window, like a psychopath, waiting for them to appear. The love of his life and his best friend- this was the worst kind of betrayal. His bespectacled eyes narrowed as Simon's dingy yellow car pulled up outside.

"I could have sworn the teacher was going to be the killer!" Simon mused out loud, slamming the driver's side door behind him, "He was just so creepy!"

"Oh, I think they ending was quite obvious; I mean, if you really think about it," Hermione replied, considering the film in hindsight as the walked up the garden path. Was it just Will's imagination or were they too close together to be just two friends seeing a movie?

"You still had a good time though, right?" Simon asked nervously.

Hermione smiled sweetly in reply. "Oh, of course! We should definitely go out again sometime." Will held his steely resolve by the window but inside heart shattered like tacky snow globe from some dreadful seaside town toppling off a book shelf.

"Well, I'd...better get inside for dinner," Hermione added bashfully, "I wouldn't want to keep Mrs. McKenzie waiting."

"Oh! Yeah, right!" Simon agreed, clearly not wanting to put a foot wrong.

"And write an email to my parents," Hermione continued, as if struck down by a sudden thought, "You know, just to let them know what a wonderful time I'm having."

"Well okay, I'll call you later tonight then,"

"Great."

They stood there awkward for a few moments before beginning to giggle at exactly the same time. It was like something out of a mediocre romantic comedy; Will felt as though he was going to be violently and uncontrollably sick.

"Alright...bye!" Hermione shyly terminated the conversation and headed inside. Will had heard enough. He waited until the sounds of Hermione entering the kitchen and talking to his mum reached him before tearing down the stairs like a maniac. He was about to give Simon a piece of his mind.

"Where the actual fuck do you think you're going?" Will cried, striding across the lawn towards Simon who was basically back to his car by this point. He turned around to face Will, looking none too happy.

"Home actually," he declared sarcastically, "Though I fail to see how that's any of you business."

"You're on my property, Simon," Will shot back, looking like a pompous teacher with his hands on his hips, "Therefore, it becomes my business."

"The pavement is council property," Simon retorted, "So therefore, you can FUCK OFF!"

The McKenzies' neighbour Mrs. Sprigett who was put watering her hydrangeas turned to listen.

"I'm just here," Will began shrilly, "To let you know that we're no longer friends. You've stolen the woman I love and I don't just let these things go lightly.

"You're delusional!" Simon shouted, "You can't be in love with her, you don't even know her! Who'd want to be friends with a stark raving lunatic?"

Mrs. Sprigett reached into her jumper pocket to get her glasses; this fight was getting good. She'd always thought Will McKenzie was a bit of a twerp.

"I'll show you a lunatic!" Will cried, shoving Simon ineffectually. Despite the fact that it didn't hurt at all, Simon was still pretty pissed that Will had tried to hit him, so he slapped his former best friend back, albeit rather pathetically. A storm of girlish slapping ensued that would rival two eleven year old girls squabbling over a One Direction CD. This complete embarrassment to masculinity only came to a very unsatisfying end when Simon managed to slap Will's glasses off.

"Now that's a low blow!" Will muttered angrily as he staggered around on the grass. Deciding that this made him the victor, Simon returned to his rather lame excuse for a car. He sped of at the maximum possible within the speed limit, while Will was still staggering around, occasionally stopping to pat the grass and mumble, "For fucks sake..."

Mrs. Sprigett returned to her hydrangeas, somewhat disappointed. Teenage boys just didn't have physical altercations like they used to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Will! His hopes will Hermione have been completely dashed! Will he and Simon ever be friends again? Only time will tell. Oh, and Harry and Ron make an appearance in the next chapter. Yay! **

**As always, please leave us a review. The one's we've received so far have been lovely :)  
><strong>

**xoxo Gossip Taylor and Sam  
><strong>


End file.
